Jekyll and Hyde By Plumb Song Shot
by xXIceXxShatteredXx
Summary: Matthew and Arthur are in abusive relationships, with Alfred and Francis, so they decide to leave with eachother.  Warnings- reference to abuse, self mutalation, and human names used. Sorry,I felt like writing it. T b/c well I don't know.Fruk UsCan & Ukcn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't anything. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya, and Jekyll and Hyde belongs to Plumb!**

_**Jekyll and Hyde**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Arthur to Francis**_

I sigh.

I take a long drag from my cigarette. I sit on the ledge of the window as I write, I stare out to the past the fields to the forest, I listen to the crickets and the rain drops hitting the ground, and the rustle of the leaves, the wind blows, chilling. I glance at you, sleeping soundly.

_**You remind me of a cigarette  
>You burn up slowly and then go out like that<strong>_

You mood swings are really confusing. One second you are telling me you love me and kissing me. Then next you're screaming I hate you! And pushing me around and hitting me. You tease me and laugh at me, you cheat on me, and break me.

I take it all in stride since I love you. Oh what I'd do for, what I do for you.

_**You make it harder for me to breathe  
>You make my head hurt you make my skin stink<strong>_

Just thinking about you makes my heart skip a beat, no longer can I breath, is it because I love you or because I hate you... It's hard to tell. It hurts so much. It makes me so frustrated! I try to figure us out but it just leads in circles, my head hurts, my wrists bleed, they sting, I can't breathe!

_**So why don't you leave me alone  
>or say you were wrong <strong>_

_**'Cause I don't wanna hide  
>I need the tears inside to dry<br>I want more than just to try and love you  
>Jekyll and Hyde<strong>_

I keep pushing you away but you are persistent in this cat and mouse game that we always seem to play. I won't you to leave me alone, because you hurt me so. But I can't stand my ground and get away. You know what you do is wrong, why can't you admit it? Is your pride to strong? I don't want to hide. But I can't take this anymore, I can't keep crying. I try and try, I love you true, but I can't stand you. You love me but you can't stand me which leaves me black and blue.

_**Well it's not easy for me to be  
>Somebody different somebody else but me<strong>_

Do you think it is easy for me to be someone somebody different? I try to change myself for you, I gave everything for you. I do all the things you like even though I rather not. We are not the same! I can't be around people like you can, I'm not social, and I'm not likeable. You can go out drinking and have fun, but my anxiety keeps me from that. I can't dress up and well in fashion. I can't be romantic like you. My actions are blunt and awkward, I fumble with my words and I can't speak my mind. It's just not me, can't you see, that?

___**But you're the actor the extraordinaire  
>You make it look like I am the crazy one here<strong>_

_****_You act like our relation is perfect, yet you hide it from the world. You make me look crazy when I mention anything about us. You laugh and say as if. I could never be good enough for you. I'm starting to see that now.

_**So why don't you leave me alone  
>or say you were wrong<br>'Cause I don't wanna hide  
>I need the tears inside to dry<br>I want more than just to try and love you  
>Jekyll and Hyde<strong>_

__I keep pushing you away but you are persistent in this cat and mouse game that we always seem to play. I won't you to leave me alone, because you hurt me so. But I can't stand my ground and get away. You know what you do is wrong, why can't you admit it? Is your pride to strong? I don't want to hide. But I can't take this anymore, I can't keep crying. I try and try, I love you true, but I can't stand you. You love me but you can't stand me which leaves me black and blue.

_**I am willing to forgive  
>Are you willing to take ownership<strong>_

I can forgive you for all you've done, if you forgive me for not being what you want, for not trying hard enough.

But will you take ownership, of everything you have done? Take ownership of us?

___**Cause I am so willing to forgive  
>We're only given one chance to live<strong>_

I want to forgive you, and I want to forgive myself. I want to push this all to the pass and forget it. I know I can forgive you, I love you still, so true. We have one chance in this world, only one chance to live. Why suffer through it when we can live it great? I can't be treated like trash, I can't be hated. Can't you understand this?_  
><em> 

_**'Cause I don't wanna hide  
>I need the tears inside to dry<br>I want more than just to try and love you  
>Jekyll and Hyde<strong>_

I don't want to hide, but I can't keep crying, I can't feel like I'm dying. I try and try to love you true, but I can't stand you. You love me but you can't stand me which leaves me black and blue. Until you make up your mind I need go, I need to live my life. I can't be on self destruct. For once I am going to voice my thoughts, so now you know. But can you understand it all? I doubt it, we have went through this before, but this time, I can't let it repeat itself, I can't let it happen again.

I love you and I forgive you. I'm sorry. I just can't be with you.

Good bye, Francis/3

~Love, a shard of me, Arthur 3

I fold up the letter and get off the window sill I walk over to you and stick it in your hand, I watch you for a moment, how lucky you are to sleep so sound. I bend down and kiss you on the lips. I turn and step onto the ledge of window, I step out into the night holding on to the window sill and leaving the windows open behind me, curtains fluttering in the breeze. A smile on my face I let go. Though I land on my feet, and rise to run, I run through the fields and into the woods, fading into the rainy night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Matthew to Alfred**

I sigh.

I take a long drag from my cigarette. I sit on the ledge of the window as I write, I stare out to the sky clouds dot the sky but the moon shines through and snowflakes fall from the heaven above, lights dance across, I listen to the waves of the ocean, the wind blows, chilling. I glance at you, sleeping soundly.

_You remind me of a cigarette  
>You burn up slowly and then go out like that<em>

You are so confusing. You are hot and cold. You see me and then you don't. You kiss me and you hit me. You love me and then you don't care.

_You make it harder for me to breathe  
>You make my head hurt you make my skin stink<em>

You don't understand, I Love You! You just keep hurting me!

My wrists are bleeding, the metallic smell hangs in the air around me.

My heart beats faster but it struggles to continue its beating irregular and wrong.

My head is racing, I can't breathe! Why won't you save me!

_**So why don't you leave me alone  
>or say you were wrong<strong>_

_**'Cause I don't wanna hide  
>I need the tears inside to dry<br>I want more than just to try and love you  
>Jekyll and Hyde<strong>_

I keep pushing you away but you are persistent in this cat and mouse game that we always seem to play. I won't you to leave me alone, because you hurt me so. But I can't stand my ground and get away. You know what you do is wrong, why can't you admit it? Is your pride to strong? I don't want to hide. But I can't take this anymore, I can't keep crying. I try and try, I love you true, but I can't stand you. You love me but you can't stand me which leaves me black and blue. This is how I fade, invisibility taking over.

_**Well it's not easy for me to be  
>Somebody different somebody else but me<strong>_

Do you realize how hard it is to play a different person? How hard it is to live a lie? I'm not outgoing like you, nor am I as charming and wild, I'm not as active, nor as loud. My anxiety keeps me from crowds and that annoys you. You're annoyed by who I am, but I'm sorry I can't change, I've tried.

_**But you're the actor the extraordinaire  
>You make it look like I am the crazy one here<strong>_

__You act like our relation is perfect, yet you hide it from the world. You make me look crazy when I mention anything about us. You laugh and say as if. I could never be good enough for you. I'm starting to see that now. You couldn't be with a 'freak' like me. Words hurt, and you really know how to use your words.

_**So why don't you leave me alone  
>or say you were wrong<br>'Cause I don't wanna hide  
>I need the tears inside to dry<br>I want more than just to try and love you  
>Jekyll and Hyde<strong>_

__I keep pushing you away but you are persistent in this cat and mouse game that we always seem to play. I won't you to leave me alone, because you hurt me so. But I can't stand my ground and get away. You know what you do is wrong, why can't you admit it? Is your pride to strong? I don't want to hide. But I can't take this anymore, I can't keep crying. I try and try, I love you true, but I can't stand you. You love me but you can't stand me which leaves me black and blue. This is how I fade, invisibility taking over.

_**I am willing to forgive  
>Are you willing to take ownership<strong>_

I can forgive you for all you've done, if you forgive me for not being what you want, for not trying hard enough.

But will you take ownership, of everything you have done? Take ownership of us?

_Cause I am so willing to forgive  
>We're only given one chance to live<em>

_I want to fogive you, because I love you, I want our relationship to change, I want this to work, I want to forgive and forget but it's hard to do when you don't agree. _I know I can forgive you, I love you still, so true. We have one chance in this world, only one chance to live. Why suffer through it when we can live it great? I can't deal with this, I can't be treated like trash, I can't be ignored. Can't you understand that?_  
><em> 

_**'Cause I don't wanna hide  
>I need the tears inside to dry<br>I want more than just to try and love you  
>Jekyll and Hyde<strong>_

I don't want to hide, but I can't keep crying, I can't feel like I'm dying. I try and try to love you true, but I can't stand you. You love me but you can't stand me which leaves me black and blue. You ignore me, and forget me, I can't take it anymore! I'm not invisible, I'm not a ghost! But that's how you make me feel. Until you make up your mind I need go, I need to live my life. I can't be on self destruct. For once I am going to voice my thoughts, so now you know. But can you understand it all? I doubt it, we have went through this before, but this time, I can't let it repeat itself, I can't let it happen again.

I love you and I forgive you. I'm sorry. I just can't be with you.

Goodbye Alfred/3

~Love, a ghost of me, Mattie.

I fold up the note and get off the window sill I walk into the room over to you, I set the note inside your hand, I bend and kiss your hand, I glance up at you, you sleep sound, how lucky you are you'd never understand. I stroke your hair and then kiss your lips, you stir a bit, but I just get up and go over to the window, I step up onto it and out into the night air, cold wind across my face, I leave the window open, so you know, I was taken by the cold. Snowflakes land on my face and I listen to the waves, one last look at the nighttime sky, the lights still dance across it. A small smile flutters to my face as I let go, I jump and fall to the water below. Freezing water submerges me and I surface, I swim to shore and rise to run, I run across the shore and to the cliffs and through the snow. Fading away into the wintery night


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

_**Where they go**_

As Arthur met Matthew under the willow tree, the sun was just beginning to rise, they looked at each other and they knew that their respective partners would be waking up to find them gone. But for once they didn't care. They had each other and would no longer have to suffer. They would heal, eventually. They know they could never really forget about the years they had spent in a place they weren't welcomed but they knew with help from the other they together would move on, and for that they would live. So together they sat watching through the leaves of the willow tree, the watched the sun rise, glistening off the wet snow, a symbol a new beginning. They may be black and blue now, but soon the wounds will heal. So together the leave, where they are going, they don't know, so long as they are together, they don't care, so they will just go where the wind blows.

As for Francis and Alfred, when they wake, they wake in empty beds, room cold from the open window, and a goodbye note in their hands. They never do learn what happened, or where their boyfriends disappeared, nor do they ever understand why they even disappeared. Then again, how could they understand, if they never felt the pain?

Sometimes it's hard to let go, but sometimes you need to.


End file.
